SOS nations en détresse
by Yu-B
Summary: La nation américaine a toujours de bonnes idées...mais elle devrait les garder pour elle, parce que partir à la recherche d'un trésor pour sauver l'économie européenne, c'était pas sa meilleure idée.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde! Me revoici avec une bien étrange histoire! A la base l'idée vient d'un délire avec une amie _so british_ dans l'âme qui se reconnaîtra certainement. Je voulais en faire un one-shot mais après des cris de rage et une lutte acharné comme je n'y suis pas arrivé j'ai décidé de couper l'histoire en plusieurs parties (il y en aura 3 ou 4 je pense). Si vous chercher Monsieur Sérieux passez votre chemin, ce cher Monsieur Sérieux a été refusé à la porte de cette fic. Aller, j'espère que cette lecture vous amusera! **

**Oui Hetalia appartient toujours à son génial auteur, rien n'a changé en quelques heures.**

* * *

L'idée venait d'Alfred. Cet idiot d'America! Dès qu'il pouvait proposer des plans absurdes il s'en faisait un plaisir!

**L'idée géniale du héros**:

« Et si nous allions chercher un trésor en mer? » avait-il lâché d'un coup entre deux hamburgers. La phrase incongrue avait interrompu le discours de Russia qui trop surpris par l'idée n'avait même pas pensé à chanter un petit « _kolkolkol_ » joyeux à l'encontre de l'américain impoli. Il y eu un gros blanc dans la salle de réunion puis England s'était réveillé: « On parle d'économie abruti! D'où tu sors cette histoire de chasse au trésor? ».

- Mais réfléchis un peu idiot d'anglais…

- _What_!

- … avec un trésor Grèce pourrait rembourser sa dette, et vos problèmes pourraient être réglés. Après tout cette réunion a été proposée pour que ma nation de héros, et ces trois-là -il désigna d'un doigt presque ennuyé Japan, Russia et Chine, invités également-, vous apportent un peu de soutien. Dire que vous vous ventez sans cesse d'être européens et que vous n'êtes même pas capables de gérer vos finances. - le brun argumenta son idée avec de grands gestes, tout en buvant coca sur coca.

En entendant son cher capital grossièrement critiqué Vash (bien qu'il ne soit pas un membre officiel de l'union) commençait déjà à sortir son artillerie et à viser Alfred mais l'intervention de Kiku, si discret d'habitude, lui fait abandonner ses idées meurtrières.

- Je…je pense qu'America-san a raison, on pourrait au moins essayer.

- Japan-_aru_…tu dis ça par amour d'économie ou par amour des voyages?- Wang Yao fixait son voisin d'un œil critique, même si l'enthousiasme presque enfantin de son ancien protégé l'amusait beaucoup.

- Euh…

Toutes les nations purent admirer le visage du japonais devenir rouge, lui qui était si calme et si secret laissait deviner ses envies sans pouvoir se cacher. Arthur et Wang soupirèrent tandis que Francis et Antonio pouffèrent dans leur coin. Kiku réussit tant bien que mal à se reprendre et tourna vers l'Angleterre un regard plein d'admiration: « England-san, vous étiez un puissant pirate autrefois, n'est-ce pas? Trouver un trésor serait un jeu d'enfant pour vous! ». Tandis qu'Antonio grimaçait en entendant l'éloge de son rival les autres nations tournèrent la tête vers le blond. C'était une idée idiote, certes, mais c'était une idée quand même…

- Minute! Vous ne croyez pas qu'on a mieux à faire que de jouer aux pirates? - Arthur envoyait des ondes à Ludwig dans l'espoir d'être tiré de ce mauvais pas, mais l'allemand étudiait sérieusement la question. Quel pourcentage y avait-il pour que cette réunion (qui avait si bien commencé) puisse bien se terminer si on acceptait le plan d'Alfred?

Une main tira sur sa manche: « _Vee…_Ludwig, ça pourrait être amusant, _vee_? ». Allemagne posa un regard attendri sur Veneziano, il ne pouvait (presque) rien refuser au petit italien: « Très bien, nous pouvons nous accorder une journée de villégiature en mer. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien n'est-ce pas? ».

Pendant qu'England s'étranglait presque d'être tombé dans un monde parallèle où même les nations les plus sérieuses perdaient l'esprit, tout le monde sauta de joie (chacun à sa façon) et écoutèrent calmement Ludwig répartirent les équipes.

* * *

**Une histoire de carte**:

Et voilà, il était là, coincé sur ce navire d'époque (prêté généreusement pour l'occasion) à cause de cet imbécile d'américain. England soupira, mais qu'avait-il fait aux dieux pour se retrouver dans une telle situation? Il aurait du suivre Chine et refuser de monter sur ce bateau! Mais on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix… si seulement il avait un équipage digne de ce nom, mais même pas. Il était maudit. L'Ecosse lui avait encore jeté un mauvais sortilège!

Sitôt la réunion finie Alfred avait appelé presque tout son répertoire et avait dégotté un navire datant de l'époque de la piraterie qu'Arthur avait du retaper avec sa magie, alpagué par America et Japan. Italy voulait absolument rester avec son ami japonais et Allemagne voulait garder un œil sur l'italien. Spain, par orgueil, voulut aller dans le groupe et força Romano à le suivre, France et Russe quant à eux voulait rester près d'England et America. Craignant que Grèce ne profite de l'escapade marine pour retourner auprès de ses chats, Ludwig préféra le garder sous bonne main et le prit dans le groupe avec Autriche -histoire de ne pas être trop seul durant cette aventure qui allait être longue et difficile à suivre, il le sentait-. Toutes les autres nations avaient refusé de monter à bord, jugeant que onze nations suffisaient largement pour remplir cette mission étrange et surtout grotesque.

Le bateau avait prit le large, et maintenant il était là, plus ou moins attaché à la barre, America l'avait menacé d'utiliser ses menottes, Arthur pleurait presque de dépit. mais quelle idée idiote! De plus, ils étaient sur l'eau depuis plus de quatre heures et la recherche n'avançait pas. On ne partait pas à la recherche d'un trésor sur un coup de tête! Il faut des mois de préparation, déjà trouver des gens qui ont entendu parler d'un trésor, trouver des sources fiables, une carte, un indice et tout le reste! Et surtout un équipage efficace!

Le british tourna la tête vers Kiku qui se trouvait à sa droite. Le japonais avait quitté son costume pour une tenue plus sportive (un bel appareil photo pendant à son cou et deux petites caméras dans ses poches), et tenait une carte marine dans les mains.

- _Well_…où va-t-on Japan?

- Et bien…

- Tu m'as déjà dis ça…avec les indications d'America tu devrais savoir non? -le blond pointa son ancienne colonie qui se tenait sur la proue, hurlant depuis des heures qu'il savait exactement où il allait, seulement quand on lui demandait des explications il répondait en se faisant une joie d'ingurgiter des hamburgers. Rendant ses explications incompréhensibles. Lorsque Francis avait émis l'hypothèse que tout le monde pensait, à savoir faire exprès de manger pour ne pas avouer qu'il ignorait leur destination, Alfred le menaça sur la question du tourisme, ce qui calma vite le français. Les autres nations européennes, surtout celles proches de la Méditerranée, n'avaient rien dit par la suite. On se demandait bien pourquoi.

- _Et bien sûr maintenant on est réduit à lire une carte qui doit dater de je ne sais quand… _Alors Japan? Quelle direction?

- Je…ne sais pas.

L'anglais eut un hoquet de surprise: « Pardon? ».

- Je…-le japonais tourna pour la dixième fois la carte-…ne sais pas lire une carte.

- _What! _Mais…mais…mais pourquoi tu as demandé à avoir la carte alors!

- Je voulais juste la photographier.

- Mais c'est pas vrai! - ils étaient dans la merde. Dans la grosse merde, perdus en plein océan.

* * *

**A suivre pourrions nous dire...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Héhé, deuxième partie de cette étrange fic. Où comment naviguer en excellente compagnie? **

**Hetalia appartient toujours à son mangaka de génie.**

* * *

**Avis de recherche et occupations**:

- _On ne va tout de même pas naviguer à vue! _Où est Alfred? On peut sans doute faire demi-tour et rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse nuit, le vent nous poussera.

- Je peux aller le chercher si vous le désirez.

L'anglais compris qu'il ne pourrait pas lâcher cette fichue barre sans permission et soupira avant de laisser le japonais partir à la recherche de l'américain, ayant subitement disparu de leur champ de vision.

Kiku était heureux, maintenant qu'il avait pu lâcher la carte il allait enfin pouvoir se promener sur le bateau. C'était un beau bâtiment, avec de grandes voiles blanches, comme dans les films. Il était heureux de vivre une telle aventure, mais ça ne devait pas le distraire de sa mission.

- _Comment trouver America-san? Je devrais peut-être demander à France-san, il sait toujours tout._

Justement le romantique français était penché vers le bord. Inquiet pour le grand blond, le petit brun se rapprocha de lui: « Vous vous sentez mal? ».

Francis se redressa d'un coup, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres: « Du tout, je vérifie juste que les sirènes ne nous suivent pas de trop près. ».

- Sirènes? Elles existent vraiment? -l'appareil photo était déjà allumé.

- Bien sûr. Regarde. -le blond posa sa main sur le dos du japonais, le forçant doucement à se pencher. Kiku avait l'impression de rêver! Des sirènes nageaient vraiment près du bateau, comme dans les films d'animations d'America-san!

- _Sugoï! Sugoï! Sugoï! _- il mitraillait les créatures merveilleuses plus vite que ses pensées mais rapidement le visage d'Alfred lui revint en mémoire. Il releva la tête: « France-san, vous n'auriez pas vu America-san? ». Le blond, dérangé dans sa contemplation eut l'air surpris, qui pouvait vouloir voir cet énergumène qui mangeait si mal?

- Non désolé, demande à Ivan, il doit bien le savoir lui. Il se trouve au cul…c'est un autre nom pour dire « poupe »! Ne prends pas cet air choqué!…alala. Il est à l'arrière.

Le japonais remercia le français et partit au c… à l'arrière du bateau tout en vérifiant ses clichés. Pas très chaud pour aller voir Russia, il y alla tout de même. Mais il aurait aimé avoir Chine auprès de lui, le grand russe l'inquiétait un peu avec ses envies d'amitié mondiale.

- Russia-san vous…mais que faites-vous!

- Je nourris les requins pourquoi?

- Mais…mais ils sont dangereux!

- _Da_!- Russia se mit à sourire, une aura sadique l'entourant. Kiku vérifia vite que l'américain ne se trouvait pas dans les parages, il vérifia aussi qu'il n'était pas malencontreusement dans l'eau avec les requins, et partit sans demander son reste. Ivan Braginski était terrifiant!

Il tomba ensuite sur Grèce qui semblait très absorbé dans l'éducation de ses chats (qu'ils avaient amenés sur le navire on ne savait comment).

- Héraclès-san, que fais-tu? Tu n'aurais pas vu America-san.

Le grec tourna lentement la tête vers son petit ami, il leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de philosopher avec lui-même avant de lui répondre. Ce qui lui prit dix minutes: « Je n'ai pas vu America-san depuis notre départ. J'apprends aux chats à chasser les rats. Romano m'a dit qu'il devait y en avoir des tonnes. Tu restes? ».

Comprenant trop bien le sous-entendu -tentant- et reconnaissant la lueur dans les yeux d'Héraclès, Japan déclina l'offre (vraiment très alléchante) et repartit à la recherche d'America.

Il demanda à Ludwig et Roderich qui discutait sur le pont, à Antonio qui lessivait le pont (vengeance d'Arthur pour les insultes que lui avait lancés l'espagnol lors du départ, vieilles rancunes pirates) en grognant et même à Veneziano qui jouait les guetteurs en haut du mât, mais aucun n'avait vu America, ni même Romano qui semblait s'être volatiliser, furieux d'avoir été embarqué de force sur le navire. Finalement ce fut America lui-même qui retrouva le petit Kiku qui s'était perdu dans les calles.

* * *

**Ivan Braginski est une victime**:

Une réunion au sommet fut décidée suite au problème de direction. Arthur en avait marre de naviguer à vue dans une purée de pois qui venait d'on-ne-sait-où et Francis commençait à paniquer en voyant que le nombre de requins « de compagnie » du russe grossissait à vue d'œil. Grèce avait faillit briser le mat où se tenait Veneziano lorsque ledit russe proposa d'éloigner les requins de quelques mètres en leur lançant des chats au large. Antonio commença à s'énerver contre Arthur qui lui demandait maintenant de s'occuper de nettoyer la coque du navire, ce qui était dégradant pour l'ancien pirate qu'il était mais aussi franchement ridicule vu qu'ils étaient en pleine mer. Les deux anciens voyous en venaient presque au main quand Roderich parvint à les calmer en les menaçant de les donner en pâture à Russia…pardon, aux compagnons de Russia. Une vraie pagaille. Ludwig avait beau élever la voix la troupe ne semblait pas l'entendre. America avait repris sa place sur la proue du navire et avait recommencé à hurler qu'il suffisait d'aller tout droit mais Arthur lui ordonna de faire demi-tour. Finalement America décida de lui obéir, jugeant que son « frère » avait sans doute raison.

- Très bien, je vais faire demi-tour.

- Attends, tu ne comptes pas…

- Bah si pourquoi? - aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le jeune homme candide utilisa toute sa force pour faire tourner d'un coup la barre du navire, ce qui mélangé à son incroyable force donnait quelque chose d'assez risqué. Sans que les autres nations n'aient le temps de s'accrocher à quelque chose le bateau vira brusquement de bord, Veneziano, toujours perché en haut, fut le seul à avoir le réflexe de s'accrocher au mat. Francis et Héraclès tombèrent dans l'escalier qui menait aux calles, Arthur et Kiku rencontrèrent les caisses où l'on entreposait grossièrement les cordes de rechange, et Russia tomba à l'eau. Les autres avaient plus ou moins les pieds ailleurs que sur le sol. America, inconscient de son erreur explosa de rire devant les mines déconfites de ses alliés.

Ce fut Spain qui réagit le premier: « Un homme à la mer! ».

Tous s'approchèrent du bord, Ivan se débattait comme il pouvait dans l'eau.

- Bah c'est pas une grande perte.

- _Shut up America!_

- Son manteau est trop lourd, il va couler. Alfred va le chercher.

- Et pourquoi moi? Tu n'as qu'à y aller Francis.

- Tu es le plus fort de nous tous.

- Je sauve pas les cocos.

- La guerre froide est terminée depuis longtemps andouille. J'y vais.

- Allemagne-san! C'est trop dangereux, les requins!

Les neufs nations remarquèrent alors les squales qui s'approchaient rapidement de celui qui les nourrissait il y a encore quelques heures. Le russe commençait à faiblir, il n'avait jamais appris à nager et comme l'avait prédis France, ses habits trempés pesaient trop lourd. Ses ondes sadiques arrivèrent à éloigner les bêtes, effrayées par tant de froideur (dans tous les sens du terme) mais pas l'eau qui allait devenir sa tombe si personne ne se décidait à lui venir en aide. Toutes les nations étaient en train de se demander s'il fallait vraiment le sauver, après tout…un monde sans Russia ça valait la peine d'essayer non?

Aucun n'était vraiment sérieux quand il disait qu'il fallait le laisser se noyer mais ils paniquèrent vite lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que le russe se noyait pour de vrai.

- Mais il plaisante pas ce con! Ivan!

PLOUF!

- C'est son âme de héros qui l'a poussé à plonger ou c'est son cu…cœur?

- Tu soûles avec tes sous-entendus Francis.

Quelques minutes plus tard le russe plus ou moins évanoui et l'américain étaient de nouveau à bord. Toutes les nations se sentirent coupables d'avoir joué avec la vie d'Ivan, qui endormi ressemblait à l'être le plus innocent du monde. Leur culpabilité doubla lorsque Grèce philosopha sur la situation: « En même temps, je ne vois pas vraiment comment il aurait pu apprendre à nager dans un pays où il y a tout juste un lac. ». Grosse ambiance.

* * *

**Être Italien ou ne pas l'être**:

Ils n'en pouvaient plus, ça faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient sur ce fichu navire. Quand il s'était rendu compte que les portables et toute autre machine leur permettant de trouver de l'aide avaient été laissés _volontairement_ sur la terre ferme pour plus d'_aventure _Arthur avait tenté d'étrangler Alfred. Seule une armée de chats lancée par Grèce avait pu sauver l'américain.

Oh pas qu'ils s'inquiètent de leur survie, ils avaient largement de quoi se nourrir pour plusieurs mois, mais ce voyage ne devait durer que quelques heures, pas plusieurs jours!

- Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais.

- On le sait déjà. Tiens la barre au lieu de ruminer.

Arthur lança un regard noir au français qui ne parut pas choqué. Les rôles avaient rapidement été distribués et le pauvre England était de nouveau à la barre. Spain avait répliqué que puisque c'était lui le _meilleur _pirate de tous les temps -qu'avait dit Japan- il allait se démerder tout seul comme un grand sans son aide. Et maintenant l'anglais se retrouvait à naviguer…à vue. Ce qui ne changeait pas grand-chose mais l'énervait encore plus. La carte avait mystérieusement brûlé. Et Japan était désormais obligé de lessiver le pont avec America. Punition british.

Ludwig et Roderich tentaient de faire changer d'avis à Antonio qui boudait en faisant la sieste et France servait plus ou moins de second-cuisinier. Ivan lui restait sagement avec Grèce. Sa baignade l'avait rendu malade et le colosse semblait très calme (trop calme). Romano était toujours introuvable. Mais il était bel et bien sur le bateau puisque les _pastas_ étaient cuites quand Veneziano descendait de son perchoir pour manger.

Veneziano justement s'ennuyait. Depuis qu'il avait élu domicile en haut du mat il n'avait rien à faire d'autre qu'observer la mer. Et c'était rapidement ennuyeux quand la mer était aussi plate. Rien à l'horizon, rien du tout. Même pas un iceberg…quoique que ça valait mieux pour eux. Si encore il voyait une île, la recherche du trésor promis par America pourrait commencer…mais…qu'est-ce que c'est? Il se redressa et fixa l'horizon. Mais oui!

- Lu…England! England!

- Quoi?

- Là-bas! On l'a trouvé!

Tout le monde releva la tête vers le petit point italien. Terre? Île? Trésor?

- Dis-moi ce que tu vois!

- C'est…_vee_! Magnifique!

America se remit en mode héros: « Vous voyez que j'avais raison! ». Arthur se sentit revivre, qu'importe ce qu'il trouvait, du moment qu'il quittait ce navire il était content.

- C'est de quel côté?

- Tout droit!

- C'est loin?

- Non! Tout près!

Les autres nations lancèrent des cris de joie! Ils allaient enfin rentrer, après avoir massacré cet abruti d'américain qui les avait embarqués dans cette galère. Le vent poussait le navire, c'était leur jour de chance. Ils étaient tous euphoriques à l'idée de toucher terre qu'ils ne firent pas attention à l'italien qui leur décrivait ce qu'il voyait. Seul le « _Pastas! _» les réveilla.

- Il a dit quoi?

- « _Pastas_ ».

- Mais pourquoi?

- Veneziano! Tu peux nous décrire ce que tu vois?

- « _Chez Tino, restaurant italien depuis 1906 _»!

Gros blanc.

- Je rêve où il est en train de nous dire qu'il voit un restaurant italien en pleine mer?

- Insolation.

- euh…Veneziano, tu es sûr de toi là?

- _Vee_! Ludwig! Bien sûr! Tu ne le vois pas? Juste en face du magasin de _pastas_!

- Allemagne, ton amant a disjoncté.

Il fut décidé d'enfermer Veneziano le reste de la journée dans la cabine du capitaine, par sécurité. On avait déjà un disparu et un malade à bord, on préférait éviter d'avoir un fou.

Ce que les nations ignoraient c'était que les italiens avaient un don de voyance extraordinaire quand il s'agissait de repérer les restaurants italiens, même si ledit restaurant se trouve à plusieurs millions de kilomètres, en Italie. Effectivement, c'était tout droit….

* * *

**Romano se venge**:

- _Chigii_! Jouer les pirates, et puis quoi encore!

L'italien était rayonnant, sa vengeance était accomplie, en partie. Mais le reste ne tarderait pas à suivre. On ne se jouait pas de Romano Lovino Vargas ainsi! Il quitta sa cachette et retrouva le soleil avec délice. Ça faisait quatre jours qu'il s'était caché pour tout préparer et maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à observer. Ils verraient de quel bois un italien se venge.

- Pauvres fous.

- Lovi! Tu es enfin de retour!

- Lâche-moi abruti!

N'écoutant pas son italien préféré, Antonio continua à le serrer dans ses bras, comme il lui avait manqué! C'était l'heure du déjeuner, Francis avait décidé de servir le repas sur le pont, il faisait trop beau pour manger à l'intérieur. Les onze nations étaient de nouveau réunies et mangèrent tous ensembles. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ce qui semblait louche à l'Allemagne.

- Pardonne-moi si je me trompe Antonio mais…il te semble pas un peu trop joyeux Romano?

- Hum? Et bien…-lançant un regard dans la direction du petit brun qui riait avec son frère, il remarqua à son tour que quelque chose clochait- …c'est vrai que…Francis…

Le mot passa rapidement et au bout de quelques minutes tout le monde observait l'italien. C'était trop louche.

- Romano…

- Quoi Francis?

- Tu as l'air bien joyeux. Une bonne nouvelle?

- Ouais, ce bateau de merde va couler.

- Ah d'accord…pardon!

- J'ai dis: « _ce bateau de merde va couler _».

- Tu….tu plaisante!

- Non, j'ai fait des trous dans la coque, ça m'a pris quatre jours pour en faire plein partout.

- Mais t'es malade!

- _Kolkolkolkolkol._

- Je suis le héros, je vais sauver…

- _Fuck you american bastard!_

- Oh…

- _Vee_..Ludwig! Je veux pas mourir en mer! _Veeee!_

- C'est pas vrai Lovi! Mais pourquoi?

- Tu n'avais pas à m'emmener de force sur ce navire connard à tomates!

Comme l'avais prédis Romano le bateau pris très rapidement l'eau, ça lui avait pris du temps de tout préparer pour que les trous ne se remplissent d'eau qu'au même moment, il avait du réfléchir très intensément pour ne pas rater son coup, mais finalement il était plutôt satisfait. C'était amusant de les voir tous paniquer. Arthur, Francis et Ivan s'étaient jetés sur Alfred pour le tuer avant de mourir à leur tour. Japan et Héraclès avaient placés tous les chats dans une caisse de bois, espérant qu'ils ne cherchent pas à se sauver et Roderich avait poursuivit Ludwig et Antonio pour les balancer à la flotte, furieux que le premier est accepté pour les beaux yeux d'un italien et que le deuxième ne puisse pas se passer d'un autre italien.

Oui, Romano avait tout prévu, sauf le fait que ce bateau d'époque prêté gentiment par un musée ne contenait plus de canot de sauvetage depuis longtemps.

Les nations finirent toutes à l'eau, le mât de misaine avait été récupéré à la dernière minute grâce à la force d'America, et maintenant ils dérivaient tous dessus, priant pour que les amis poissons de Russia ne soient pas dans le coin.

* * *

**C'est beau la vie d'aventuriers vous trouvez pas? A suivre...si les requins ne sont pas passer par là bien évidemment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonjour! Après ces vacances dans la campagne française (et sans ordi) me voici de retour avec une dizaine de fics qui pointeront le bout de leur nez durant ces prochains jours. En attendant la première, je vous laisse ce "chapitre" 3 de nos pirates du dimanche. J'espère qu'il vous amusera autant que les deux premiers. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un message d'ailleurs. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**L'art de s'échouer sur une île**:

- hhh…hhh…hhh

- Est-ce que tout le monde est là?

- hh…je…je crois.

- *tousse* putain! J'ai du avaler mon quota de sel pour un siècle entier.

Les miracles existaient. Après une dérive de plusieurs heures les onze nations avaient trouvé refuge sur une île qui semblait déserte. Tous vautrés sur le sable chaud, ils remerciaient leurs dieux pour certains quant aux autres ils reprenaient simplement pieds dans la dure réalité de leur aventure.

America fut le premier à se réveiller: « Bon! Et bien il est temps d'installer le campement de survie! Allemagne, tu t'occupe du feu, Greece de la bouffe avec Francis, les autres vous préparez le campement, moi je vais voir si il n'y a personne dans les alentours! _Yes I can!_ ». Sur ces belles paroles le brun partit faire un sprint autour de l'île, laissant les autres nations s'organiser.

L'île était déserte, la mer bordant la plage aussi. Aucun poisson à pêcher, pas même un coquillage. C'était pareil pour les oiseaux, pas un seul en vu. L'armée féline sous le commandement de Héraclès n'avait rien ramené. Allemagne et Russia avait tout essayé de leur côté pour casser, ne serait-ce qu'une branche d'un arbre mais rien n'y faisait. À croire que l'île était en béton armé. À la fin de cette dure journée, les onze compagnons d'infortune était assise en rond… autour d'un feu inexistant. Tous transis de froid, ils espéraient que quelqu'un leur vienne en aide… un vrai héros cette fois… même un démon… mais par pitié quelqu'un!

- J'accepte même l'aide de Russia!

- _Da_! Tu veux quelque chose England?

- … - mode mémoire british qui revient - _Fuck_!

* * *

**Kiku Honda était ninja**:

- Hey! Japan! Je me disais, tu étais ninja avant non?

- C'est exact. Pourquoi cette question, America-san?

- Et bien… tu te souviens encore de tes supers techniques de ninja de l'ombre?

- Ninja de l'ombre?

- Ne rentres pas dans leur conversation Autriche, ça n'en finirait plus.

- Euh… oui mais je ne vois pas en quoi mes techniques…

- Super! Tu peux nous faire du feu alors! Et puis tant que tu y es, fais cuire mes hamburgers surgelés! Et vite hein, parce que j'ai faim et…

- …

- Bah alors Japan… qu'est-ce que tu attends pour…

- _Technique du mec vexé à max!_

- _What_?…mais attend! Non! Pitié! J'avais tord! J'avais tord! Pardon! England!

- Ça t'apprendra à tenir ta langue Alfred.

- _Vee_…ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas vu Kiku comme ça.

Autriche soupira, toute cette agitation l'agaçait. Mais ça venait de lui apprendre quelque chose: ne jamais mettre Japan en colère, ça pouvait faire très mal.

* * *

**La nuit à la belle étoile**:

Les étoiles ressemblaient à de minuscules points brillants sur un immense papier peint noir. Saloperie de papier peint en passant! La nuit était tombée, tout semblait dormir sur l'île. Les nations aussi. Les deux italiens étaient bien réchauffés dans les bras de leur amant respectif. Kiku et Héraclès avaient toute une armée de chats comme bouillotes et Russia ne souffrait pas du froid. Cette île, à côté de l'hiver russe c'était les Antilles. Autriche et America quant à eux, c'étaient accommodés du froid comme ils pouvaient. Tout le monde s'organisa comme il put. Tentant d'ignorer les cris que poussa presque toute la nuit Arthur, prisonnier des bras de Francis.

- Mais lâche-moi!

- Allons Arty, ça va nous réchauffer.

- Réchauffe-toi tout seul, _stupid french! Pervert! _

- Mais je ne pense à rien de sexuel enfin, je te proposes juste de dormir dans mes bras. Où est le mal?

- Je te connais! Laisse-moi partir!

- Tu es vexant des fois…

- Oh! England, bien dormi?

- Va chier Russia.

- _Kolkolkolkolkol._

- Laisse tomber Ivan, il est de mauvais poil parce qu'il s'est réveillé dans les bras de Francis.

- Tu es tellement mignon quand tu dors ArBAM!

- _I hate you! And you! And you!_

- Moi, Arthur-sans? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais qui puisse vous déplaire?

- Ah non, désolé Japan. Je ne te visais pas spécialement.

Cette seconde journée passée sur l'île ne fut pas meilleure que la première. Aucune eau, si ce n'est l'océan tout autour, aucune nourriture et aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Excédés, les nations en vinrent même à balancer Alfred à la flotte.

- _Fuck you! _

- Reste là Alfred.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fiche dans la mer?

- Tu es fort, nages jusqu'à la prochaine terre.

- Mais vous êtes malades…

Devant les regards éloquents des autres compères, America ne pu rien faire d'autre que d'obéir, préférant éviter de finir en brochettes crues, ça allait finir en histoire de cannibalisme à ce rythme. Il promit de faire de son mieux et partit à la vitesse du son en nageant vers l'horizon. Tout le monde soupira de soulagement, pour une fois qu'Alfred servait à quelque chose…

* * *

**Les Chinois envahissent le monde**:

Quatrième jour sur l'île. Ils avaient faim, et soif, et froid le soir. Et faim surtout. Et ils en avaient marre. Veneziano et Romano n'en pouvait plus de rêver de _pastas_ le soir et d'avoir des mirages de _pastas_ le jour. Antonio et Arthur se tapaient dessus sans cesse (quand Arthur ne tapait pas sur Francis, qui avait voulu revenir « _au fondamental de l'homme en portant la tenue adéquate de notre père à tous qu'était Adam_ »), Russia lorgnait trop dangereusement sur les chats de Greece qui était près à en venir aux armes, accompagné de Japan. Autriche se mettait à faire de la musique avec tout ce qui lui tombait sur la main. Depuis qu'il avait découvert un palmier qui faisait un son creux, il s'amusait comme un fou, riant sans cesse et effrayant d'avantage Ludwig qui commençait à être désespéré. Il avait cessé de jouer au gendarme, mais il craignait de devenir aussi fou que les autres. Son regard se porta sur l'horizon si vaste. Mais que fichait America? Il ne les avait pas abandonnés quand même? Quelle question! Bien sûr que oui, c'était America: lui d'abord, les autres après. Il aurait du envoyer Francis avec lui, le blond était chiant avec son « _amour charnel débordant_ », mais lui au moins était toujours là pour aider son prochain. Tout à coup, il se redressa (vautré qu'il était sur le sable)… une hallucination où…?

- Italy.

- _Vee?_

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois là-bas?

- Un bateau pourquoi?

- Tu en es certain?

- _Vee! _Je peux retourner jouer avec madame l'ombre maintenant?

- Euh… oui?

- _Pastaaass!_

L'allemand réalisa alors que son protégé avait vraiment une case en moins et le rattrapa par le col, appelant ensuite les autres nations.

- Vous croyez que c'est America?

- Impossible. Si c'était vraiment lui, on l'entendrait déjà crier.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Pas grand-chose, de toute manière le bateau vient vers nous.

- Si monsieur le pirate aux sourcils gigantesques le dit alors…

- Ça suffit Spain, cet orgueil surgissant de ton subconscient volontaire commence vraiment à m'énerver.

- Il a dit quoi?

- J'ai entendu « _conscient _» et « _volontaire _».

- Pourquoi dès que tu parles on a toujours l'impression qu'il y a un sous-entendu, Francis?

- Parce que tout au fond de vous, vous voulez qu'il est en ai un.

- _Ayaaah! _Vous m'entendez, _aru_?

Tous les yeux fixèrent le petit point rouge sur le navire qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Chine?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là?

- Yao-yao! Bienvenu!

Russia, oubliant qu'il ne savait pas nager, se précipita vers son ami asiatique, courant assez vite pour marcher sur l'eau malgré sa stature, sautant sur le pont du bateau assez imposant (c'était un vrai yacht en fait) et serrant sa pauvre victime dans ses bras, tout sourire. Quelques minutes après plusieurs craquements d'os et des lamentations chinoises, les nations purent monter sur le navire à leur tour. Le chinois eu droit à d'autres embrassades, chacun voulant le remercier pour l'avoir sauvé d'une fin, si ce n'est physique, mentale.

- Vous avez l'air exténués, _aru_. On vous a cherché longtemps. Prusse et Canada ont prit en otage un bateau de croisière juste pour vous retrouver.

- A ce point? Les cons.

- Oh mon petit Matthieu aime tellement son papa qu'il devient hors-la-loi!

- Gilbert est fou.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez sur mon île, _aru_?

Gros silence.

- _Ton_ île?

- Oui. Une de mes sociétés souhaitait une île artificielle pour les vacances de leurs employés. Vous savez que vous êtes sur une propriété privée ici, vous avez de quoi payer, _aru_?

La petite voix qui chantait "t'es dans la merde, lalala", dans la tête d'England lui était sournoisement familière.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour/soir à tout le monde! Voici enfin (ouf!) le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Où l'on retrouve nos chères nations avec leur problème d'argent. J'espère que cette fin vous amusera autant que le début. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews (j'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde!) Bonne lecture!  
**

**_Hetalia_ appartient à son papa.**

* * *

**Veneziano Vargas est italien****: **

Veneziano Vargas, dit Italy (ou Italie du Nord) était un jeune homme charmant. Drôle, gentil, attentionné, doux, un peu paresseux certes mais toujours de bonne volonté. Cette dernière semaine l'avait éprouvé mais il gardait le sourire. Sauf que depuis une heure ses compagnons rescapés (moins un disparu) étaient en train de débattre sur la dette qu'ils « devaient » à Chine.

- Tu pourrais être indulgent Yao!

- On n'a jamais voulu se retrouver sur ton île à la con, salopard de chinois!

- Du calme Lovi. Mais il a raison Chine, on s'y est retrouvés contre notre gré.

- Les affaires sont les affaires, _aru_. Je veux mon argent.

- Aller, une faveur, pitié!

- Sale profiteur asiatique!

- Du calme Romano… je ne payerai pas.

- Radin.

- _Niet. _

- Je veux mon argent.

- Aller, sois cool…

- Mon argent.

- Pitié?

- Mon argent.

- _Please… _

- Argent, _aru_.

Trop s'en était trop…

- _Bastardo_! Je me tape des heures d'ennui sans une seule feuille pour dessiner, je n'ai pas mangé de _pastas_ depuis plusieurs jours, et à cause de cet imbécile d'américain qui nous a mis dans la _merda_ je n'ai pas pu profiter du superbe corps de mon Ludwig d'amour depuis au moins une semaine! Tu te rends compte de ce que j'endure depuis tout ce temps? Non! Je tiens à te rappeler que tes chinois bossent dans _nos_ boutiques souvenirs (à mon grand frère adoré et moi) alors si tu ne veux pas que tout ce beau monde rentre au bercail, tu as intérêt à nous faire une fleur sur ta maudite dette! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me laisser rentrer chez moi sans me soûler plus longtemps c'est compris les yeux bridés?

Alors que le charmant, doux, gentil, attentionné et mignon petit Veneziano secouait Yao comme un prunier, le tenant fermement par le col, pour lui faire comprendre sa douleur, les autres nations reculèrent.

On oubliait beaucoup de choses quand on était une nation: ne pas parler mode avec France, ne pas énerver Japan, ne pas parler Cléopâtre avec Egypt, ne pas chercher England sur son passé de pirate… et on en passait. Oui, quand on est nation on oublie beaucoup de choses. Et quand la mémoire revient ça a tendance à effrayer.

Veneziano Vargas était l'Italie du Nord…celle qui a passé sa Renaissance à peindre de jolis tableaux et à faire la guerre (avec ses propres villes ou avec les pays voisins) pour un oui ou pour un non.

- Je vais écrire un document sur la schizophrénie des nations, ça pourrait commencer avec un chapitre sur…

- C'n'est pas le moment Roderich.

* * *

**Rencontre avec la génialitude****:**

Finalement, la dette chinoise fut jetée aux oubliettes, et les rescapés purent profiter de l'hospitalité (_forcée et sous menace_) chinoise. Après s'être jetés sur la nourriture, ils se jetèrent tous sous la douche (Francis aurait aimé une douche en communauté, mais on lui fit comprendre qu'il en était hors de question en essayant de le noyer dans la piscine chauffée du yacht).

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient enfin aptes à refaire marcher leur cerveau. Le bateau faisait déjà demi-tour vers l'Amérique. Ils allaient enfin rentrer sur la terre ferme et étrangler Alfred de tout leur cœur.

Mais c'était sans compter sur leur rencontre avec un navire de croisière où un énorme poussin jaune et un ours blanc avaient été peints sur la coque. Un hamburger était en cours de réalisation apparemment. Alors que les nations se lamentèrent sur la bêtise commune de Prusse et America, Yao se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une telle punition. Sûr et certain qu'il allait devoir recueillir tout ce beau petit monde sur _son_ yacht, et _sans_ rémunération, il perdait sur tous les plans!

- Ohééé! C'est votre _héros_!

- Ohéé! C'est votre _génialissime moi _qui vient à la rescousse!

- Qui a eut cette idée géniale d'envoyer America chercher de l'aide, déjà?

- Toi, Francis.

- Merde…

**L****'****Espagne réveille un vieux copain****:**

Pendant que tout ce beau petit monde, enfin retrouvé, parlait (ou plutôt s'engueulait), Antonio faisait la tête. On salua une fin de plus le génie d'Arthur dont la technique d'assommage (si, ce mot existe) des nations à l'égo surdimensionné était irréprochable. Une fois que le bateau de croisière fut libéré des fous qui l'avait prit en otage (le bateau et tous ceux qui se trouvaient dedans), et une fois que la crise de nerf chinoise fut calmée, tous repartirent « calmement » vers New York.

L'espagnol était jaloux d'Arthur. Pourquoi c'était toujours lui qu'on citait en tant que pirate? Lui aussi avait été merveilleux à cette époque, et pourtant on ne retenait que les victoires anglaises. Non! S'en était trop! Il allait réclamer justice, et de ce pas!

- Spain, ça ne va pas?

- Ne t'en fais pas, Lovi, le boss est sur le coup! England!

- Sur quel coup?

L'italien eut la joie de voir son amant sauter au cou du blond pour l'étrangler. Ah, encore un règlement de comptes. Chez l'espagnol, panser ses blessures d'orgueil revenait à étrangler le fautif, simple, mais efficace.

- Mais lâche-moi! _Shit! Help, Francis! Help_!

- Antonio, lâche-le tout de suite!

- Non! C'est à cause de lui qu'on m'oublie sans cesse! J'ai été un grand pirate, moi aussi! Et je vous parie qu'on aurait trouvé un trésor sans problème si on m'avait laissé le gouvernail! C'est moi qui ait trouvé l'Amérique du Sud! Et lui n'a trouvé qu'une terre rempli de maïs!

- Hey! Critique pas mes cultures! Zzzzzz…

- Je rêve, il répond dans son sommeil.

- Le cerveau américain est fascinant.

- On se calme, Austria.

- Lâche-moi l'obsédé de tomates!

- Crève, l'obsédé du thé!

La lutte aurait pu continuer encore longtemps si Antonio n'avait pas ajouté dans son injure suivante un « _Tu n'es bon qu'à perdre tout ce que tu trouves, de toute manière_ ». À ce moment, une aura meurtrière, sans doute retenue depuis le début de ce voyage, entoura le corps de l'anglais. D'instinct, tout ceux qui avait connu Arthur Kirkland à l'époque de la piraterie, reculèrent (voire se cachèrent comme un certain français, qui ne tenait pas à être pris encore une fois comme sujet de dispute entre son meilleur ami et son amant). Il envoya valser l'espagnol d'un coup de pied en plein visage et se releva, l'air menaçant.

- Ah! Je perds tout ce que je trouve? Tu vas voir, saleté de _spanish_, que je suis parfaitement capable de trouver un trésor sans carte! Je suis un radar à trésor! D'ailleurs…

Il se dirigea vers Yao, le chinois tenta de se cacher derrière Ivan, mais fut vite attrapé par sa queue de cheval.

_- Ayaa!_

- Tu vas diriger ce navire vers le sud-est, c'est bien clair?

- Oui, oui_, aru_! Me fais pas de mal!

- Bien, maintenant tu vas gentiment m'obéir, ou je reprendrais Hong Kong avec moi.

- Non! Sans cœur! Arrête de me tirer par les cheveux! Criminel, _aru_!

Pendant qu'Arthur emmenait le chinois paniqué avec lui, les autres se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Un « _Bougez-vous le cul, je veux que ce rafiot soit en état de concurrencer ma Licorne! Et plus vite que ça! _» les firent s'activer comme par magie. Ne jamais fâcher un pirate anglais, le supplice de la planche pouvait bien s'ouvrir sur les portes de l'enfer, ça n'était rien face à la colère arthurienne.

- Merci Antonio, vraiment!

- Je hais ce monde, _mierda_!

* * *

**Remboursement de dette? Peut-être…****:**

Malgré la peur qu'inspirait ce pirate, revenu des lointains siècles, il fallait reconnaître qu'il était doué pour trouver des trésors. Moins de trois heures après le départ du yacht, anciennement chinois, renommé « Le prêt Yao », ils tombèrent sur un îlot inconnu du radar, et trouvèrent un trésor enfoui juste à quelques mètres de la plage.

Alors qu'ils creusaient, certains avec bonne humeur, comme Matthieu, d'autres en grognant comme Roderich (ça allait abîmer sa veste, et il allait devoir la laver, et la lessive, ça coûte cher), on demanda à l'anglais comment il avait fait pour repérer aussi vite un trésor.

- Simple, j'ai appelé Suisse. Il me devait un gros service.

Francis manqua de s'étrangler, et America hurla comme si on allait le mettre à mort. Évidemment, ça paraissait simple comme ça, mais jamais ils n'auraient eu le culot, l'audace… le courage de se frotter à un tel trésor! Aussi merveilleux soit-il!

Allemagne se mit à pleurer en se plaignant qu'ils commettaient un crime (honnête et justifié), mais un crime tout de même, alors que toutes les autres nations sentirent des reproches anglaises s'insinuer dans leurs cervelles.

Effectivement, on peut trouver très facilement un trésor avait le culot anglais et l'aide suisse. Suffit d'avoir une carte où toutes les îles servant de cachettes aux paradis financiers étaient répertoriées.

* * *

**Epilogue, genre****:**

Quelques mois plus tard, la question de la dette grecque revint sur le tapis lors d'une réunion.

Suisse s'énerva: « Mais bon sang! Je vous ai aidé avec votre histoire idiote de trésor, qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait? ». Arthur, se remémorant les évènements se mit à bouder, Greece à se rendormir, Allemagne à geindre et Francis à pleurer sur une telle perte.

- Vous… vous avez perdu le trésor?

Ce fut Alfred, qui eut le courage de commencer les explications: « Le musée qui a prêté le navire a voulu être remboursé de la perte d'une telle pièce… et… ».

- … et retrouver le navire, le rendre, le faire réparer, et rembourser le musée…

- … ça coûte cher.

Suisse sortit immédiatement son arme et tira sur toutes les nations: « Non seulement vous nous avez fait perdre notre temps, vous m'avez collé un patron furieux du vol de son argent, mais en plus à cause de vos âneries vous n'avez même pas pu en profiter de cet argent! Bande d'incapables! ».

England, ni tenant plus, s'écria: « Tout ça c'est de la faute d'America et de ses idées à la con! ».

- Je ne te permets pas England, mes idées sont fabuleuses! D'ailleurs, j'en ai une autre, et si on allait vendre nos richesses aux martiens, ça ferait de nouveaux clients pour notre marché et…

Un « _La ferme! _» européen lui répondit. Il soupira, ça n'allait jamais avec ces européens, ils étaient incapables de se mettre d'accord pour quelque chose, mais dès qu'il fallait trouver un coupable ils s'entendaient à merveille.

**Fin… pour l'instant, car America reviendra!**


End file.
